pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meloetta
Meloetta (Japanese: メロエッタ Meroetta) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Meloetta is a distinctly feminine fairy-like Pokémon (though not a Fairy-type) that possesses two forms. It has a large, round white head and a small black-cloaked body with tiny extremities. Its arms and legs are very slender and fragile-looking. In its Aria Forme, Meloetta has green hair that resembles a musical bar. Its eyes are blue-green, along with the round jewel on its forehead. In its Pirouette Forme, Meloetta has auburn hair that seems to be stylized in a high bun. It has red eyes that match the color of its hair. In either Forme, Meloetta's middle section and eyes match its hair color. Evolution Meloetta does not evolve as it is a Legendary Pokémon. Game data Pokédex Entries |backcolor= |black=Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. |white=Many famous songs have been inspired by the melodies that Meloetta plays. |black 2=The melodies sung by Meloetta have the power to make Pokémon that hear them happy or sad. |white 2=The melodies sung by Meloetta have the power to make Pokémon that hear them happy or sad. |x=The melodies sung by Meloetta have the power to make Pokémon that hear them happy or sad. |y=Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it.}} Locations |backcolor = |blackwhite = Event |bwrarity = None |black2white2= Event |b2w2rarity= None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Learnset Sprites |bgcolor= |bwspr =Meloetta BW Arial.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Meloetta BW Arial.gif |bwsprf =Meloetta BW Pirouette.gif |bwsprfs =Shiny Meloetta BW Pirouette.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |b2w2sprf = |b2w2sprfs = |Vback =Meloetta_Aria_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks =Meloetta_Aria_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |Vbackf =Meloetta_Pirouette_Back_BW.gif |Vbackfs = Meloetta_Pirouette_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Meloetta_Aria_Forme_XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprf =Meloetta_Pirouette_Forme_XY.gif |xysprfs = |VIback= |VIbacks= |VIbackf= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Meloetta made its anime debut in the special Pikachu short, which aired alongside the 15th Pokémon movie. Meloetta"s other appearance was in "An Epic Defence Force". Meloetta was first pursued by Team Rocket in Virbank City. It was able to elude them but somehow made its way into the Pokestar Studios where Ash had encountered it. After he saved it from a collapse of the falling billboards it stayed close behind him, following him to Virbank Gym. Trivia *Meloetta has appeared in the most episodes in a row than any other legendary Pokémon (even though it is mythical). This record was originally held by Lugia. *Meloetta's pirouette form is the only Pokémon to be Normal and Fighting. Along with the Aria form being the second Pokémon to be Normal and Psychic. The first is Girafarig. *Meloetta is the first event-exclusive Pokémon to make its anime debut outside the movies. *Pirouette Forme Meloetta has the highest Speed base stat and base stat total of all Fighting-type Pokémon, and the highest Speed base stat of all Normal-type Pokémon. Origin Meloetta is likely based on a fairy-like singer and a ballerina. Its Pirouette Forme's appearance may be inspired by tribal African dancers. The red shoes mentioned in the history may be a reference to the Hans Christian Andersen fairytale The Red Shoes. Etymology Meloetta's name may derive from the words melody (melody) and puppet (etta), given the set of musical motifs of this Pokémon and its appearance like a puppet and her hair is like a line of musical notes. Gallery 648Meloetta_BW_anime.png 648Meloetta_P_BW_anime.png 648Meloetta_Dream.png 648Meloetta_P_Dream.png 648Meloetta_3D_Pro.png Category:Event Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Light Pokémon